Animaniacs: La La Law/Cat on a Hot Steel Beam Credits (1993)
"La La Law" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Rich Arons Michael Gerard "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam" Written by Barry Caldwell Directed by Barry Caldwell Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot John Ingle as Judge Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Maurice LaMarche as Reporter Tom Bodett as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Byron Vaughns Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Greg Reyna Slugging Rich Arons Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Greg Reyna B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Dan McHugh Thomas Warkentin Model Design Arland Barron Hyunsook Cho Sue Crossley Mike Fontanelli Frederick Gardner Cynthia Petrovic Mark Zoeller Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Babysitter Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster John Morris Betty Vaughns Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kawaguchi, Keiko Oyamada Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment